


Christmas Bonus

by KMDWriterGrl



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMDWriterGrl/pseuds/KMDWriterGrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny returns to the White House to give CJ a Christmas present. A post-ep for "Holy Night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> A CJ and Danny pairing just for Christmas! This is smut. Buckets and buckets of it. 
> 
> Happy Christmas!

_Who knew Santa could kiss like that?_

 

That was CJ’s first thought when Santa grabbed her by the back of the neck and laid a full-on kiss on her surprised mouth. Then the kiss registered, the warmth of it, the strength of it, and she realized how familiar Santa’s lips felt against hers.

 

“Danny?” she gasped, when Santa finally released her.

 

Grinning, Danny pulled off the candy-floss beard and the combination Santa hat and wig. “What’s going on?”

 

“Oh my god!” CJ instinctively threw her arms around Danny. “What are you doing here? Are you back? For how long?”

 

“Shhh.” Danny leaned forward and kissed her again, very gently, to quiet her. “Merry Christmas, CJ.”

 

Her lips were singing, her skin tingling … not just from the first kiss or from the second but from the awareness that clever, sweet, sexy Danny was just inches from her, his eyes sparkling, his hair unruly from being trapped under the Santa hat and wig. She reached up to smooth it down and let her hand lightly trail down the side of his face.

 

“Forgive the ridiculous cliche but … is it really you?”

 

“It’s really me. I flew in day before yesterday, got hold of some of my guys, and they told me this was going on. They arranged for me to play Santa as a surprise.”

 

“Did they now?”

 

“They called me the press secretary’s pet.” Danny grinned at her. “Thought a gift of me might soften you up so that you’d be kinder when you rearranged seats after the holidays.”

 

CJ laughed. Her fondness for Danny is no secret, not among people who know her well, but apparently it’s a little more public than she had originally intended. “I just can’t believe you’re here.”

 

“Believe it, baby.” Danny wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulder. “Can we chat in your office? I’ve got lots of great stories to tell you.”

 

 

CJ gave her head a sharp little shake to clear it, still slightly dazed at seeing Danny and quickly coming to the realization of how much more she wanted another kiss from him.

 

“Okay. Yes, we can. And you should--” she waved at his outfit, “–you know, put on something that won’t get you jumped by six-year-olds on the street.”

 

Danny grinned. “There’s that sense of humor I missed so much.” He extended an arm to her and waited for her to take it. “Let’s talk.”

 

***

 

After two solid hours of conversation, CJ was reminded once more of how much she enjoyed talking to Danny. She’d missed him terribly during his stint overseas … she just hadn’t realized quite how much until he was once again in her office, his eyes sparkling as they caught up on the events of the last several months.

 

So she felt perfectly justified in inviting him to her home for dinner. After all, they were both single people, spending time alone on Christmas; it was only natural that they have a meal together.

 

They left the White House to falling snow and slick streets. Danny drove behind her to make sure that her Mustang didn’t end up in a drift. They continued their long and winding conversation at her place as she cooked dinner and he made a fire, meandering across so many topics that she had trouble remembering which subject they had started with.

 

She’d almost forgotten what an adept conversationalist Danny was. His knowledge base was vast—he seemed to know a little something about everything, whether or not it was immediately relatable or relevant to politics and world events. He was clever and quick with a quip, using humor to both make his points and to underscore the absurdity in those of others. Add to that the sandy hair, the beautiful eyes, and his long, adept fingers … suddenly CJ felt herself tipping precariously right back into the dangerous territory they’d been in before he went overseas … wanting to be more than what they are but unsure how to go about it.

 

“All right, Danny, spill it,” CJ demanded, sipping her second glass of wine. “The goldfish pin– your idea or theirs?”

 

“Oh, totally my idea. But I shared the credit because I’m a nice guy.”

 

“You know, guys like you aren’t supposed to exist. You’re a myth”

 

“So I fall into the same category as Big Foot, unicorns, and the Loch Ness monster?”

 

“That, or you’re a figment of my overactive, sex-starved imagination and I’m actually sitting here holding a conversation with the centerpiece.”

 

Danny grinned and poured himself another glass of wine. “Sex-starved imagination, huh?” He raised an eyebrow. “Been in a bit of a drought lately?

 

“I’ve been in danger of making an ass of myself over the Whiffenpoof singers, let’s put it that way.”

 

Danny nearly choked on his wine as he laughed. “Well, I’m not some 20-year-old stud, but age does have _some_ advantages over youth.”

 

CJ raised an eyebrow. “Such as?”

 

“Experience.” He reached across the table and stroked up and down her wrist and arm with lazy, deliberate fingers. “A 20-year-old wouldn’t even know where to start with you, CJ Cregg.”

 

“Oh?” she asked teasingly. “I suppose you do?”

 

“I have some ideas.” Danny lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the center of her palm, then moved his mouth over her wrist, nipping lightly at her skin. “Your pulse is racing.”

 

“Yours isn’t?” she managed, trying not to moan at the unexpectedly erotic sensation.

 

 

“Baby, it’s doing more than racing; I’m trying my hardest not to jump you right here.”

 

CJ nodded toward the living room, her heart thudding hard. “I’ve got a couch over there.”

 

“That’s good … for starters.” He stood, still holding her hand, and picked up his glass with the other. “Bring your wine.”

 

They lowered the lights and stretched out on the couch; CJ snuggled up against Danny, her head on his chest, feeling truly contented for the first time in months.

 

“You know,” Danny said, his fingers stroking through her hair, “I imagined this almost every night for the past 9 months.”

 

“What, you and I drunk on Christmas Eve?”

 

“No, smartass. This-- me holding you, playing with your hair, your head resting on my chest. It feels good.” Danny brought his lips to her temple. “Actually I’ve been dreaming about this since Rosslyn, when I wanted to hold you and never let you go.”

 

That was territory she wasn’t ready to revisit, even after all this time, so she placed it very firmly into a mental compartment and locked it away. Instead she let herself sink more heavily against his chest.

 

 

“You’re too good to me, Danny.”

 

“I’d really like to show you just how good I can be.” His voice held the flirtatious, teasing note that she loved. Now his hands were starting to roam down her back, over the curve of her hip and the swell of her ass.

 

“Well,” she said, letting herself enjoy the sensation, “we’re not at the White House now.”

 

“And that means--?”

 

CJ sat up just enough to give him a sly look. “I’m not your boss now.”

 

“Hate to break it to you, but you never were my boss, sweetheart.”

 

“Well, then, I’m not master and commander of the room you’re working in.”

 

“Well, it is kind of your house.”

 

CJ gave him a playful thump on the chest. “You know, I’m still turned on by those 20-year-olds.”

 

 

Danny laughed and pulled her closer, his hands moving under her shirt, his palms warm on her back. “I told you– age lends experience that youth can never have.”

 

And then his mouth was on hers, hot and hard, kissing her senseless, his hands splayed across her back. She responded the way she always wanted to, pressing herself against the hard length of his body, letting herself really feel him. Danny groaned against her mouth and pulled her closer, one hand on the small of her back, the other sliding into her hair. She felt him hardening against her and she moved her hips in response, grinding against him.

 

“Damn, baby!” His voice was strained. “Do you know what you’re doing to me?”

 

“Same thing you’re doing to me,” she managed, gripping his shoulders. “Turning me completely on.”

 

“Just checking.” His mouth moved over hers again in a heated kiss. He was incredibly hard now—she could feel him against her inner thigh.

 

“Oh, Danny, Jesus, Danny!” she finally managed when they broke the kiss long enough to breathe. “Bedroom. Now.”

 

“If you think I’m moving from this couch before I’ve made you come, you’re absolutely insane,” Danny growled.

 

He maneuvered them until he was sitting up and CJ was straddling his lap. His hands moved quickly, pulling her shirt off to expose her long, lean midriff. His hands slid over the expanse of skin between the bottom of her bra and the top of her slacks while he trailed kisses across her neck and her collarbone.

 

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured, letting his hands roam all over her body. “I’ve wanted you like this for so long.” He kissed the base of her throat, nipping lightly, teasingly. “Will you let me have you?”

 

She slid her fingers into his hair and tipped his face back so she could kiss him again. “You can have me as many times as you want.”

 

“You might regret that later,” he chuckled. “It’s been a hell of a drought for me, too.” He gave her one last teasing nip and murmured, “Sit between my legs, baby, and lean back against me. Let me make you feel incredible.”

 

The first touch of his fingers on her heated core slammed into her like a lighting strike. She gasped a little, both in shock and in pleasure, while his fingertips played inside her with a nimbleness that had her nearly screaming. She tipped her head back against his shoulder and rode each wave of pleasure there, half-sobbing his name when he worked her to a fierce climax.

 

“Still with me, sweetheart?” he murmured when she lay against him, completely limp. He stroked her hair as her breathing slowed.

 

“I’m orbiting Jupiter,” she managed, laughing feebly. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Danny laughed and kissed her hot forehead. “I’d kind of like to join you, if that’s okay.”

 

“Sure, come on up. It might be days before I come down again.”

 

“Been that long?”

 

“Well, that ....” She turned her head to meet his eyes. “But that’s also the most intense orgasm anyone’s ever given me … including myself.”

 

“Well … damn.” Danny grinned, quite pleased with himself. “You know how to make a guy feel special, CJ. That’s one of the things I like about you.”

 

 

“I think I just discovered one of the many things I like about you.” CJ kissed him warmly. “Feel like doing it again?”

 

“Oh, angel, you know it. But only if we move this back to the bedroom.”

 

“You don’t want to make out on the couch like teenagers?”

 

“I want to make out with you in a place where I can stretch out and make use of all the space.”

 

Leaving CJ’s clothes where they landed, they headed back to her bedroom. Danny nearly groaned with delight when he saw the large bed with its thick comforter and layers of throw pillows.

 

“You like to cuddle, don’t you?” He picked up one of the pillows and examined it. “Why else would you have seven million pillows on your bed?”

 

“I like to be comfortable, yes.” She gave him a little grin. “Got a problem with that?”

 

“Not at all. My goal is to take the place of some of these pillows tonight, though.”

 

“Good. A body pillow can’t quite simulate the experience of waking up next to a very aroused man first thing in the morning.”

 

“Speaking of aroused--” Danny skimmed his hands over her shoulders, down her arms, across her hips. “Still want to play?”

 

“Think you can keep up?”

 

“Is that a challenge?”

 

“Did it sound like one?”

 

“It did indeed. I certainly hope you’re not questioning my stamina, Claudia Jean. To quote one of my favorite songs, I will rock you till the daylight comes.”

 

CJ drew up close to his chest, wrapped her arms around his neck, breathed him in. “You’d better be able to make good on that promise.”

 

“I will.” Danny lowered her to the bed, set his hands and mouth to work exploring every inch of her body until it sang. He sat up long enough to take off his shirt, then settled his bare chest on hers, lavishing the feel of her skin against his.

 

“I thought I liked kissing you,” Danny murmured in her ear, “But this is even better.”

 

 

He moved down her body to place a series of soft kisses on her belly, then trailed lower still until he was using his mouth on her and she was grabbing for handfuls of the bed sheets, quivering with barely contained pleasure.

 

When she was warm and wet, he returned to her mouth, kissing her sweetly, slowly, before murmuring, “By the time I’m done with you, Claudia Jean, you’re going to cry out my name. You’re going to moan it, sob it, gasp it. You’re going to know just how much I want you.”

 

He slid into her, hot and hard, his movements tempered with barely contained frenzy. CJ moved against him, caught between desire and desperation, achingly full and so damn close.

 

They moved together in quick, hard thrusts, moving relentlessly toward the finish both knew was so close. Danny worked her expertly until she gasped out his name, her fingers tightening on his biceps, her head thrown back in pleasure. He spilled into her, her name on his lips, his hands clasping her to him because he couldn’t bear to be apart from her.

 

“Oh God,” CJ ground out, falling back on the pillows. “You’re right. Experience I’ll take any day.”

 

Danny stroked her hair away from her forehead. “Less starved now?”

 

“Mmm, wonderfully sated.” She rolled off of him, then immediately spooned up by his side. “I need seconds, though. And thirds. Possibly fourths.”

 

“You’ll have them. I told you– till the daylight comes.”

 

CJ reached up to touch his face. “It’s not the daylight that’s coming in this scenario.”

 

Danny laughed, took her hand, kissed her palm then caught a glimpse of the clock. “Look at that. 12:18. It’s officially Christmas.”

 

“I think I got the perfect present,” CJ said matter-of-factly, snuggling up.

 

“The goldfish pin?”

 

“No, Newsprint Boy. You.”

 

“Ah.” Danny smirked. “Newsprint Boy?”

 

“My brain cells have been destroyed by sex. What do you want from me?”

 

“Just you.” Danny took her face between his hands and kissed her sweetly. “Merry Christmas, CJ.”

 


End file.
